


flavor

by talesofthelotus



Series: XINGTOBER 2020 [19]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Clubbing, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofthelotus/pseuds/talesofthelotus
Summary: yixing loves it when baekhyun feeds from him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: XINGTOBER 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959373
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	flavor

When a pair of hands slip around Yixing’s waist, he smiles though he cannot see who the hands belong to in the darkness. The hands trail up his stomach, ruching the fabric of his crisp white button down, then back down, till they tuck into the back pockets of his jeans. Yixing leans backs into the touch—the air is heady with the smell of sweat and cologne, and hazy with the fog of smoke. Hair briefly tickles the back of his neck before soft lips press against the side of his neck, and Yixing shivers, goosebumps prickling down his spine. The body is solid behind him, supporting his weight, and slowly, Yixing moves along to the bass of whatever song is playing in the club.

The hands still tucked into the pockets of his jeans spin him around, and Yixing manages a small gasp before he’s pressed tightly against Baekhyun, who’s smirking at him slightly. “Hi,” he whispers, and Yixing stares, drawn to the heat in his gaze, and how impossibly wide his pupils are blown. Baekhyun doesn’t give him a chance to respond before he’s gripping the back of Yixing’s neck to pull him closer and kiss him, fingers tugging his hair hard enough to leave a pleasant tingle at his scalp. Kissing Baekhyun is familiar now, but no less exciting or thrilling than it had been in the beginning. Baekhyun sucks on his lip, softly, then presses a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth, trailing wet kisses as he makes his way down Yixing’s neck. Yixing shifts his weight closer—Baekhyun shifts with him, sliding a thigh smoothly in between Yixing’s legs. Yixing tries to reach up to unbutton the collar of his shirt, but when his hands—clumsy with impatience—take too long, one of Baekhyun’s hands come up to help, sliding firmly along his chest and brushing lightly over his nipple, making Yixing gasp. “So pretty,” Baekhyun murmurs, his first words of the evening, and Yixing shivers at how much _want_ is in his voice. “All mine,” and he bends to continue kissing Yixing’s neck, marking the spot that he knows makes Yixing tremble.

“Stop teasing,” Yixing finally says, when he can’t wait any longer, pushing at Baekhyun lightly. Baekhyun responds with another kiss, tongue darting quickly into his mouth before he pulls back again, settling intently at Yixing’s neck. He can feel the warm air from his breath against his skin, slightly damp from Baekhyun’s previous ministrations.

When Baekhyun finally bites down, taking his fill, Yixing closes his eyes, at bliss.


End file.
